


Love Me

by Gaysoundsaboutright



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysoundsaboutright/pseuds/Gaysoundsaboutright
Summary: Extremely self indulgent short fic about Virgil comforting Logan
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Touch starvation, breakdown, crying, athazagoraphobia (fear of abandonment), self esteem issues

"Don't go! Don't leave me alone don't leave me alone I can't be alone I can't I can't I can't I don't want to be alone please please please--" 

Roman wakes in the dead of night to the sound of someone begging, and the gentle croons of response. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looks up to see Anxiety, his form near invisible in the dark of the room. 

Anxiety looks up, giving Roman a pointed look as the creative side makes to stand up, and Roman gets the hint quickly enough and lays back down. Still though, he can't tear his eyes from Logan's trembling form, wracked with sobs. 

"Don't go don't go don't go please you can't go I need you I need you I need you!" 

Anxiety murmurs something to him, pressing against Logan's chest, a hand wrapped around Logan's arm and giving it light squeezes as he continues to trill and hum a soft tune at the logical side, trying to soothe him, but Logan continues to cry. 

Oh. 

"I can't be alone I can't I can't I don't want to be alone I can't be alone again please please don't leave me alone!" 

_ Oh _ . 

"Don't abandon me! I know I'm useless I know I am I'm not even a good logic but please please I can't be alone again I can't be alone again I can't I can't!" 

Anxiety gives a distressed warble at the words, nuzzling and kissing at Logan's neck, but Logan only sobs harder. And Roman wants to speak up, he wants to help but…  _ Oh _ . 

He'd only make it  _ worse _ . Because… Because he didn't even  _ know _ . He never even  _ noticed _ . And Logan  _ always _ hid it from them and maybe he was  _ justified _ in hiding it from them but he  _ trusts _ Anxiety and Anxiety has  _ earned _ that trust and now he's the one who Logan feels comfortable breaking down with and if Roman spoke up now Logan would only try to  _ hide _ his breakdown  _ again _ and-- 

And it's ages, minutes or hours, before Anxiety finally manage to coax Logan back into a sleep, albeit an uneasy one. Anxiety sighs softly, pressing himself against the logical side, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and Logan whimpers quietly, melting into the touch. 

And this is proof of their bond. This is proof of their love. Because big romantic gestures are great, but really, is it really love if you aren't there for each other? If you won't support your partner through their toughest times? Because that is love. Feeding into each other's strengths, working with them, communicating with them, caring for them, because love is a bond and a promise and it's not a perfect picture, it's a painting that you work on with your partner(s), one that reflects your relationship, mistakes and marvelous moments and arguments and agreements wholy and truly, and  _ that _ is love. 

And okay, Roman decides, I don't trust Anxiety, maybe I never will, but… Maybe… Maybe what I  _ can _ trust is that they'd  _ never _ hurt Logan. 

At this point, Anxiety glances up at him, humming softly as he curls up around the smaller side, and Roman nods quietly, understanding the warning. No calling him Anxiety. No telling anyone about this. And now go back to sleep.

And the next morning Logan seems perfectly fine, but Anxiety is all over him, kissing at his cheeks and lips and brushing his hair and overall entirely unsatisfied if he isn't curled around the logical side. And Roman can see now how desperate Logan is for the affection, how he's breaking and how Anxiety's patiently putting him back together piece by piece and… 

"Pat." He murmurs, placing a hand on the still twitching moral side's shoulder. "Leave it."

"Are you kidding?! They--" 

"Patton. _Look_." He gestures towards the two of them, Logan melting in Anxiety's strong grip, Anxiety himself listening in with some amount of trepidation. "He's  _ happy _ . He loves Anxiety, and Anxiety loves him." 

Patton doesn't respond, turning away angrily. He doesn't speak, but as the romantic side Roman understands anyway.


End file.
